fishwranglerfandomcom-20200214-history
Glacier Bay
Glacier Bay Description: Many wranglers will feel engulfed by the massive glaciers and frigid temperatures of Glacier Bay - the first location of the Icelantica Region. Considered the best place for ice fishing beginners, wranglers will quickly adjust as they reel in an assortment of fish. Glacier Bay is the first location within the Icelantica region and will be the wrangler's first experience of Ice Fishing. Be warned, Ice Fishing is not for the faint-hearted (nor the poor), so come along with plenty of gold and bags of patience if you want to succeed in this new style of wrangling. (To see what the island looks like behind the shadows, click here!) The Icelantica Quest Icelantica is at the other end of the world to Farovia and you won't get there by travelling blind. In order for the Ancient Mariner to show you the way to this land it is necessary to complete the Icelantica Quest. Only then will you receive the coordinates to Glacier Bay. It is highly recommended to activate a 100% filled Rocket Booster when first traveling to the Icelantic Region, as it should take about 1 hour with rocket boosting (and 3+ hours without it). When leaving from Sans Culpra with a 100% level 50 mini-cruiser and a rocket booster it only takes 3 minutes to reach Glacier Bay. Then 10 more minutes after purchasing your new boat that is built for the hazardous conditions posed by the frigid waters and giant glaciers. The return trip to Sans Culpra takes approx. 25 minutes with one of the new boats, since no rocket booster is being used. Please pay attention to the gold requirements for the new equipment before you travel. It is not worth making the journey to Glacier Bay until you have over 1,000,000 gold: 250,000 is required for a new boat before you can complete the journey, 500,000 for the new pole, the remaining spare change will be needed for the corresponding chum specially designed for the icy waters(100 gold each) and not long after you start fishing in Glacier Bay, additional gold will be required in order to purchase augments for the new poles. You may also want to learn the next skill when you arrive in Glacier Bay, Sub-Zero Survival Training skill costs 475,000 gold to take the course. Arriving in Icelantica Upon arrival in the Icelantica region and before arriving at Glacier Bay, the wrangler is presented with yet another challenge - a large glacier blocking the entrance. A message is displayed, stating: :A large glacier is blocking the entrance to Icelantica... :It appears that you can purchase an icebreaker boat to complete your voyage. When selecting to purchase your boat, the Ancient Mariner weighs in with a piece of advice: :WARNING: You are at an important point on your journey... :Dear my beloved and sheltered wrangler, :Please choose your path of virtue wisely. :You must remember that both paths of good and evil are equal in the end. :Sincerely Yours, :The Ancient Mariner Having purchased your Hybrid Cruiser / Toxic Cruiser, your voyage continues until finally arriving in Glacier Bay. What to Catch Wranglers new to Glacier Bay will be delighted with the range of new fish available here. But... (and it's a big but!), be prepared to miss more than you catch when you first start out as each fish requires an increased proficiency of wrangling with a new type of pole in order to catch one. Completion msg: » Woohoo I've caught all 11 'fish in Glacier Bay! '(100%) Wranglers shouldn't be surprised to see the Vampire Fish of Farovia making an appearance in Icelantica. Being undead, the Vampire Fish can survive the icy waters here, unlike other Farovian inhabitants. A rogues gallery of each Glacier Bay fish can be found in The Fish of Glacier Bay. What to Buy The Icelantica Region introduces a new point system; [[Evilness_and_Goodness | Evilness and Goodness]]. Wranglers can choose whether they want to be good or evil, which in turn opens up other doors down the road... such as quests, pole addons, and elite fish that are all based on your evilness/goodness rating. Thus equipment in Icelantica comes in pairs; two types of boat (Hybrid Cruiser / Toxic Cruiser), two types of pole (Holy Liberator / Evil Obliterator) and two types of chum (Veggie Blend Chum / Nail Goo Chum). Building Goodness and Evilness points is integral to progressing through Icelantica, so choose one path (Good or Evil) and make sure you only purchase the items from that path in order to maximise the point reward system to its fullest extent. How to Play If wranglers thought it was tough unlocking Icelantica, they are in for a shock when they first start to fish in Glacier Bay. With only two fish that can be caught when you first start, rising to three fish by the time the new pole is leveled up a single level (50 casts) and five fish by the time you reach level 5 (the equivalent of 200 casts in!) be prepared to miss more than you catch for the first few levels. With the standard chum available, user experience suggests that you shouldn't expect a catch rate better than ~33% at the beginning. This increases to a more respectable ~60% by the time you reach level 5. Tough going, but worth persevering as the fish here do bring in a hefty reward even for the lowly Ice Ice Miny Fish. The other new aspect that Icelantica introduces to wranglers is the concept of dynamic pole leveling. Rather than purchasing better, stronger poles as you advance through the locations as you did in Farovia, there are only two poles usable in Icelantica (which are all but equivalent save for their polarity) and these can be upgraded throughout the region through the purchase of 'add-ons'. These add-ons highlight the importance of the new point system in Icelantica; Evilness and Goodness. In order to purchase each add-on, not only does the pole need to reach a specified level before it can be upgraded, but it is also required to have earned a sufficient quantity of Evilness or Goodness points. Evilness/Goodness points are awarded after every purchase, through the use of Red Love Chum, but more importantly as a proportion of the points each fish caught is worth. More details are provided here. What Chum The new chum at Icelantica (Veggie Blend Chum & Nail Goo Chum) is both expensive (100 gold per piece) and with a low attraction rate (5% - the same as Steak Chum). As such Red Love Chum is definitely the chum to use here - especially with low level poles. Wranglers who do not have access to this precious chum may be tempted to try a Farovian chum with a better attraction rate. Whilst this may occasionally land you a catch, a miss will prompt the warning "I wonder if a different chum would work better here?" suggesting that your miss rate is increased when a non-Icelantican chum is used. Using the ice poles outside Icelantica NOTE: The Icelantica poles can no longer be used at any Farovian Sea locations, so this section is no longer applicable. Attempting to do so will result in "Error: The Farovian Department of Recreation does not allow Ice poles to be used in Blue Crescent!". With the poor catch rate in the early stages of Glacier Bay, wranglers may be tempted to level up their new poles outside of Icelantica, with the obvious location being Blue Crescent. It is possible no longer possible to use the Icelantican poles in Blue Crescent and the icelantican poles are the 'strongest' poles out there, so they can catch what was previously only available to the Sonar Pulverizer; such as the Razor Shark Fish, Scitzo Shark Fish, and so on. But as it is a low level pole it will succumb to damage and repairing these poles is not cheap. What is not known, however is whether the Icelantican poles are more susceptible to breakages than other Farovian poles or whether its just because as the repair bill is high, most people abort the idea after the first break. You are still awarded Evilness and Goodness points per fish when you fish in Farovia. As the points returned is 5% of the fish then most of the fish come in at much less than their Icelantican counterparts. Fishing at Fishertonville and WaterPort is therefore not recommended as the return will be low and you can only catch the low-scoring surface fish in Sans Culpra, so again not a worthwhile venture. Because there are more fish that can be caught in Blue Crescent with this pole (12) vs Glacier Bay where you can only catch 2 fish when you first start, then 3 at level 2, 4 at level 4, etc. the catch rate is significantly better (a complete level - 50 casts - in Blue Crescent could net you a catch rate of ~70% vs a catch rate of ~33% in Glacier Bay). That said, even with the abysmal catch rate, due to the standard reward that the Icelantican fish return, you will actually earn more points, gold, and more importantly Goodness or Evilness points for the few fish you catch in Glacier Bay than what you could be rewarded for the greater number of fish caught at Blue Crescent. Traveling between Farovia and Icelantica It has been observed that the shortest travel times between Farovia and Icelantica is traveling to/from Sans Culpra. The Mini Cruiser with Rocket Booster will reduce the long journey between Farovia and Icelantica to ~25 minutes, depending on your boat level. The new boats; the Hybrid Cruiser and Toxic Cruiser make that journey in less than 30 minutes - the equivalent of two casts. As it is a significant journey, the journey between areas uses a significant quantity of rocket fuel as such it is recommended to utilise the new boats with a skip when traveling between these areas. Whilst these new boats have a speed of 30 mph, this is only achieveable on the long run between Farovia and Icelantica or within Icelantica itself. Do not use these boats to travel between the islands of Farovia as every journey there takes as long as 30 minutes in the new cruisers - including the short hop between Blue Crescent and Magma Reef. Moving on Catching an Angelica Fish could reward you with a pair of Snowshoes which are required in order to travel to San Digloo. In order to receive the snow shoes, the catch has to be on a trip led by yourself, they will not be awarded on Crew Trips or Captain Trips. The Angelica Fish can be caught by a level 13 pole upwards, however it is not as prolific as its description suggests so don't be surprised if you haven't caught this fish before your pole is maxed out with the upgrades available to you in Glacier Bay. While this may be a frustrating wait with your pole stuck at level 17 and not being able to upgrade until you reach San Digloo, all catches will help build your goodness/evilness points and these will be the limiting factor in later upgrades. Therefore any casts made that are not counting towards leveling your pole will not be wasted. Note, it is rumoured that the Angelica Fish can only be caught if you have traveled back to Sans Culpra and found the shortcut back to Farovia as revealed to you by the Ancient Mariner. Whilst this statement has not been officially confirmed by Joe, some wranglers have found success with this approach, and if desperation for the angelic catch is settling in, it wouldn't do any harm to try. Of course, the easiest way to catch an Angelica Fish is by using the specially designed attractant Angel Tear... Even if you do receive a pair of snow shoes, fishing in San Digloo with a pole less than a level 22 will generate a miss rate that will remind wranglers of their first days in the Bay. As such it is recommended to travel to San Digloo in order to purchase the next pole upgrade, but return to fish in Glacier Bay until your pole is at least level 22 which should enable you to catch the prolific Snow Crab Fish and Snow Bunny Fish there. Category:Islands Category:Glacier Bay Category:Icelantica